


Memories

by demolishcat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demolishcat/pseuds/demolishcat
Summary: воспоминания живут дольше, чем всё остальное в жизни.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> небольшая зарисовка придуманная в дороге домой.
> 
> метки?: повествование во втором лице, серая мораль, ангст, мистика, смерть второстепенных персонажей, несчастные случаи.

ты живешь своей обычной жизнью и ни о чем не думаешь, тебя ничего не тревожит и не беспокоит, всё хорошо, наверное, даже слишком  
тебя всё устраивает.  
однако в какой-то момент тебе начинают сниться сны, сны в которых ты видишь себя. все вокруг зеленое и яркое, хоть глаз выколи. везде странные построения, точно не этой эпохи, и даже не прошлой, возможно, куда-куда дальше в прошлое, еще во времена богов.  
эта мысль кажется правильной.  
в этих снах ты счастлив, на твоих губах улыбка и в глазах искорки. ты одет в просторное одеяние и походишь на человека из состоятельной семьи. позже, всё дольше следя за этими, сначала неясными, но яркими открывками, ты понимаешь, что ты божество, по крайней мере тебе так кажется.  
ты видишь себя как со стороны, но ощущения и эмоции чувствуешь как свои.  
удивительно, - думается тебе.  
а потом ты видишь человека, человека, который для тебя оказывается самым дорогим существом.  
жаль только, что люди и боги, они не могут быть вместе, ну никак. такая связь может и не запрещена, но остальные смотрят на тебя с укором и непониманием, особенно, когда ты спускаешься к своему человеку. улыбка на его лице, думаешь ты, стоит всего на свете. вы счастливы.  
счастливы настолько, что можно почувствовать крылья за своей спиной. все хорошо, если не думать, что такой союз и впрямь не лучшая идея, потому что рано или поздно, твой человек, он уйдет даже не хотя, а ты будешь жить еще очень-очень долго.  
_бессмертие._

сгусток тьмы посреди света

сны эти становятся с каждым днём всё тяжелее, тебе сложно вставать с постели, ты хочешь знать чем закончится история и почему эти отрывки проигрывает твоя память. в голове витает мысль, что это воспоминания, но ты отбрасываешь её.  
это ведь невозможно, не так ли...?  
ты молчишь с каждым днём всё больше, потому что сердце отчего-то заходится беспокойным стуком, стоит твоему человеку уйти. будто предвещая беду. рядом с собой ты видишь увядающие цветы, не самое лучшее предзнаменование.

сгусток тьмы будто в насмешку становится больше, но ты не видишь, совсем не видишь.

а потом происходит происшествие, по сути несчастный случай, и ты узнаешь, что твой человек умер. вот так просто. хотя, усмешка озаряет твоё лицо, он не просто умер, нет, его убили, забрали прямо из твоих рук и отдали в царство аида без возможности возврата. глаза застилает пелена гнева и ты больше ничего не чувствуешь, ничего кроме ярости.  
ты уничтожаешь все вокруг, убивая многих людей, но главное тех кто сделал это с твоим, черт возьми, человеком.  
стихийные бедствия подчиняясь твоим эмоциям сметают с пути всё, что могут: дома, рынки, дворцы.

ты ровняешь этот мир с землей.

понимание приходит лишь когда ты находишь себя на коленях на земле. вокруг одни развалины, но ты сидишь на зеленой траве, которая всё также, не смотря ни на что, пышет жизнью.  
 _у твоего человека глаза были цвета этой самой травы и такие же яркие и живые._  
осознание накатывает словно волна, сметая все твои эмоции подобно цунами. в груди плещется жидкая и вязкая, словно мёд, боль. и ты кричишь, кричишь так, что все живое на мгновение застывает пугаясь и страшась этого отчаяного вопля.

ты кричишь долго и болезненно, всё горло печёт. на секунду опуская взгляд ты видишь, что в крови; твои руки, лицо и земля рядом - всё пестрит бордовой, с вкраплениями золотого, кровью. 

ты трогаешь уши и понимаешь, что лопнули перепонки, но это не останавливает, когда ты кричишь вновь. вопишь так, что молнии в самый громкий момент крика, кажется, уничтожают всё-всё на своем пути, сжигая землю внизу до тла.  
выжигая такие же дыры и трещины как у тебя в груди и на душе. с губ стекает красная дорожка, но ты не останавливешься, даже наоборот становишься яростнее.  
вдруг чувствуешь мокрые капли на лице и теле, поднимая взгляд, ты видишь, что идет дождь, хотя точнее будет сказать, началась гроза, отчего ты внезапно понимаешь, что плачешь. природа хорошо подчиняется твоему горю. трогая глаза ты чувствуешь мокрые дорожки и опуская видишь всё те же руки в крови. глубоко внутри ты понимаешь, что этот вопль лишь призыв о помощи, желание вернуть лоскуты своей души на место, совместить уже никогда несовместимое.  
когда это заканчивается, всё вокруг и не собирается отмирать, так тихо, что слышно лишь мерный звук дождя и удары молний.  
ты выдыхаешь и надеешься, что не вдохнешь.  
успокаиваясь, ты смотришь вперед, потом на свои руки и на небо, надеясь, что тебе скажут: "это лишь сон, дитя, не переживай", как и говорили раньше, _но никто так и не отвечает._  
в горле комком стоит кровь, а в груди клубком раскатались и боль, и гнев, и ненависть, оставляя место лишь пожирающей всё  
п у с т о т е.  
твой взгляд становится стеклянно-холодным, губы вдруг расходятся в усмешке.  
всё не в порядке, жаль помочь никто никогда не сможет.  
ни надежды, ни смысла, ничего не осталось. твои одеяния подобно промокшим лепесткам цветов, развиваются на ветру, пуская мысли куда-то вслед.

ты смотришь на свои руки, которыми погубил стольких, что не сосчитать. однако сожалений нет, есть только дыра на месте где должно быть сердце.  
пустота разрастается всё стремительнее, будто пытаясь занять еще больше места. 

ты отчаянно сжимаешь подол одежд, отдавая все оставшиеся силы этому маленькому движению,

а потом открываешь глаза и просыпаешься в слезах, сжимая ткань постели в руках.


End file.
